Comment j'en suis arrivé là?
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Vous me connaissez tous, moi le loup-garou de Poudlard... eh bien je peux vous assurer que c'est pas un cadeau, surtout avec Sirius... entre mon secret mon amour et le chocolat... et puis y a Lily...C'est épuisant d'être un étudiant en dépression...!slash


**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce one shot, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez à sa juste valeur.**

**Non je ne connais pas assez Jikaère pour qu'elle m'offre à noël les personnages et les décors de Harry Potter, et c'est bien dommage si vous voulez mon avis...**

**WARNNING/!\/!\ relation entre homme; hommophobe s'abstenir!**

Comment en suis-je arrivé là?...Bonne question, c'est en réalité la question crucial qui me tourne dans la tête sans repos possible, pire qu'une de ces chansons moldues des ascenseurs qui vous donne envie de sauter avant de rejoindre un étage...C'est de la faute de James...ou de Sirius?... ou les deux?...Si James avait pas sauvé l'autre, on n'en serait pas là parce que je n'aurais pas eu à demander des explications au Cabot...Mais en même temps, si j'en suis là, c'est parce que Sirius avait provoqué l'autre que je suis cette nuit -ou est-ce ce matin?- errant comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs froid de Hogwart, terrifiant le chat de Rusard par mes lamentations spectrales et les chocs sourds de ma tête contre les murs.

J'ai failli tué..

D'accord ce n'était pas consciemment et ce n'était pas vraiment une grosse perte de tuer Snape..

Mais cela avait quelque chose de vraiment effrayant de savoir qu'on avait faillit être un meurtrier...

...Non. En faite non ce n'était pas vraiment effrayant...Le pire avait été de savoir pourquoi Snape avait été là..

$$$$**$*Flash back*$**$$$$

un froissement de tissus, une odeur aseptisée, une forte lumière contre ses paupières...L'infirmerie, pas de doute possible, pour la simple raison que la pleine lune vient de passer...Comme d'habitude, Je ne veux pas bouger et préfère me souvenir de la nuit que j'ai du passer à m'amuser avec le reste des Maraudeur.

Oui une bonne nuit...une transformation douloureuse, des meubles cassés, un humains..une course folle..attend! Attend! Retour en arrière..Un humain?

What the fuck!

pourquoi un Humain était présent lors de ma transformation, j'aurais pu le blesser! Pas que cela m'aurait dérangé, mais contaminer quelqu'un d'autre, et trahir la confiance de Dumbledore..c'est pas le top, c'est plus un coup à finir en taule pour une durée indéterminée...

Tiens mais qui voilà donc! si c'est pas mon groupe de bras cassés préféré! Ils ont intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse cette fois!...

Pomfrey leur fait l'habituel «cinq-minutes-top-chrono-et-je-vous-fous-dehors-coups-de-pieds-aux-miches-en-bonus». Et les voilà qui s'avancent vers moi, l'un a un air super malheureux, yeux d'acier presque pleins de larmes, cheveux longs et noirs cachant une grande partie de son visage, un autre à l'air vachement furieux, outre le fait qu'il tourne doucement mais sûrement au rouge sanglant( promesse de mille et une morts..), mais ces yeux noisette lancent en plus des éclaires meurtriers vers la tête de chien battu...qui se replie un peu plus sur lui même. Et le dernier ne sait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser, tout en s'enfournant croissant sur croissant...c'est hallucinant la quantité que ce mec peu ingérer!

- Salut les gars!

- salut moony..

-'jour 'mus...

- bonjour Remus.

...Bien..je vois que Paddy se sent coupable...je les laisse mariner?...ou j'entre tout de suite dans le vif du sujet? À savoir Pourquoi y avait-il un humain dans le tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante? Et Qui est le Pauvre malheureux qui m'a vu dans mon pire état?...je me tâte..pile ou face? Ou on fait la plouf?...

- euh moony...Sirius a quelque chose à te dire...

ah au final, c'est James qui se lance, c'est magnifique j'ai pas besoin de sortir une pièce ou de passer pour un con à faire am-stram-gram...ça me fait penser aux gamines avec des couettes et d'affreuses jupes roses et une sucette baveuse et collante...Vous me voyez avec ces trucs? Moi non.

Bref, je m'égare, James a quelque chose à dire..je me tourne vers lui et lui fait mon plus magnifique sourire 'jeune homme frêle qui te fait confiance'. Il déglutit avec difficulté...l'aurais-je mis mal à l'aise?

- quel est le problème Prongs?

-euh...hem...comment dire...

- avec des mots je supposes James...décidais-je de l'aider, vous avez vu comme je suis gentil?

-...eh bien...cette nuit..euh...quelqu'un a découvert ton secret...

Grand silence radio, ils me regardent tous avec une certaine peur...ah? C'est à ce moment là que je doit paraître surpris... eh bien jouons le rôle alors, pas que ça me dérange, mais ils ont un peu de temps de retard puisque je l'avais déjà déduis.. non mais ho je suis pas stupide non plus!

- QUE? Quoi? Pourquoi? Comment? Qui?

Re silence, je vais croire que mes meilleurs amis étaient muets...M'aurait-on refiler des carpes à la place d'être humains? Mon dieu! je suis face à des poissons rouges! Help ils vont mourir sans eau!...kof, vous n'avez rien entendu, je suis Remus, le gentil petit préfet, timide fragile et doux, qui a peur de faire du mal à une mouche...Si ça continue je vais finir par me faire bouddhiste à la fin...Bref revenons à nos moutons, ou dans mon cas, à nos Maraudeur.

-Puis-je avoir enfin les explications du pourquoi du comment un élève s'est trouvé face à ma transformation?

-..je..c'est de ma faute moony...

-ah.

Oui ah, que voulez vous que je dise à cet indicible crétin de cabot, je ne peux même pas lui reprocher de ne pas s'en vouloir, et je n'arrive jamais à rester en colère contre lui plus de deux minutes...

-...et pourquoi c'est de ta faute?

-..hem..eh bien...Snape nous tournait autour depuis longtemps pour connaître ton secret...et..un jour j'en ai eu marre...

-...tu veux dire...que c'est Snape? C'est Snape qui m'a vu?

JésusMarieJoseph! Pourquoi de la centaine d'élèves de ce foutu collège, il a fallut que cela tombe sur Snape! C'est le seul qui a une véritable raison de vouloir le renvoi de l'un des Maraudeur...euh non c'est vrai tous les Serpentards ont une plus ou moins bonne raison de vouloir notre mort...

-euh...oui?

-...Ne me dis pas que tu lui as dit comment accéder au passage sous le saule cogneur une nuit de pleine lune, pour qu'il ai la peur de sa vie!

-...si...

- Bordel Sirius est-ce que une fois dans ta vie tu feras preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence? Est-ce que tu as un jour réfléchie aux conséquences? tu as vendu mon secret, la chose qui me faisait le plus honte pour faire peur à un putain de petit Serpentard! Sors Sirius... Dehors! Dehors! Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as vendu pour une connerie! Sors d'ici! Dehors!

Ils sont tous choqué, c'est la première fois que je perds mon sang froid et que je suis dans une telle colère... mais c'est pire, je me sens trahi...il m'a vendu pour une futilité... l'une des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance...Qu'il sorte, je ne veux plus le voir, je ne peux plus le voir, qu'il sorte...qu'il ne revienne pas, je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable lorsque je suis dans cet état...Pourquoi est-il toujours là...sors, sors laisse moi!

- Sors Black!

il sursaute, il baisse la tête et sort, je respire, je souffre, j'ai mal...Lui entre tous..il a fallut que cela soit lui qui le dise...j'ai mal..je prend ma tête entre mes mains...et je me replie sur moi-même, j'ai mal... le monde tourne, les battements de mon coeur résonnent contre mes tempes...J'ai peur..si lui a pu me trahir...qu'en est-il des autres?

Je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué que les deux autres étaient partis, mais l'infirmière me glisse une potions de sommeil sans rêve et je sombre dans les ténèbres, qui cette fois-ci ne sont plus aussi accueillants que d'habitude. Parce que cette fois-ci lorsque j'ouvrirai les yeux...je ne pourrais plus faire confiance à mes amis...

$$$$**$*Fin Flash Back*$**$$$$

c'est dramatique n'est ce pas? J'ai toujours eu le chic pour tomber sur le tragique.

Je me suis réveillé, il faisait déjà nuit...résultat je tente de respirer, de reprendre un peu mes esprits en marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard en faisant peur à tout élève se baladant illégalement là-dedans...Non franchement qu'ai-je fais au destin pour mériter ça? Le destin est quand même sensé nous apporté de la joie et nous aider, au lieu de nous enfoncer dans la merde comme maintenant. Non vraiment je vais croire que je suis maudit, c'est pas ma fautes si à 5 ans j'avais pas compris que non les nuits de pleines lune il ne fallait pas jouer avec le grand méchant loup. Et puis franchement comment je pouvais savoir que Raoul allait fermer la porte à clé et puis que..

- Remus?

...on m'appelle..qui ose me déranger dans mes pensées?

-...tu sais que tu as la tête écrasé contre le mur?

Ah c'était donc ça le truc dur et froid contre mon nez?..cela explique des choses...bien alors qui est la personne qui ose me déranger durant mes lamentations contre le monde la vie et le destin..et accessoirement Raoul qui est un vrai con. Je relève la tête et la tourne doucement vers la dite personne...Ben tien! Lily! qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- oh bonsoir Lily...

- ça va Remus?...tu as l'air particulièrement perturbé...tu sais aussi que tu es sensé être dans ton dortoir à dormir comme un bébé au lieu de faire peur à Peeve dans les couloirs?

-ah...euh..ouai...

- t'es sur que ça va?

Bien sur je suis même prêt à te faire une démonstration de macaréna là maintenant tout de suite!..non mais oh! est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien? J'ai une tête à faire peur à Tu-sais-qui! Calmons nous..ça ne ferais pas beau d'avoir marquer sur le C.V "a tuer une camarde de classe pour l'avoir déranger dans ces pensées.."

-..je crois...je suis un peu perdu...

- c'est sur qu'avec la pleine lune qui vient de passer.

...Quoi? mon dieu mais c'est quoi cette merde! est-ce que j'ai payé pour un abonnement à vie pour les emmerdes? S'il vous plaît laissez moi supprimer ce foutu abonnement!

- De-de quoi tu parles Lily?...

- Voyons! ne fait pas celui qui ne sait pas! Je sais que tu es intelligent, et tu sais que je le suis aussi, j'ai remarqué tes régulières disparitions, rarement bien justifiée...si je me souviens bien, en quatre ans, ta grand mère est morte cinq fois, ta mère a fait trois fois un infarctus... ta maison a été inondée huit fois, et a brûlée quatre fois..c'est bon où je continue?

- c'est bon c'est bon! je me rends! alors que veux-tu savoir?

-..eh bien... je sais que tu es un loup garou..mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu m'as l'air si déprimé ce soir... Donc dis à tata Lily ce qui ne va pas!

oh my god...Ne me dites pas qu'elle a agis comme si j'avais cinq ans...si? m***e Pourquoi toujours moi! Bon ba pas le choix..si je ne veux pas finir ma vie persuadé que je suis eunuque...

-..euh...eh bien..tu sais que les maraudeurs sont au courant?...

Blablabla..je vous évite le petit racontage de life, vous savez c'est que en la racontant huit fois de suite ça devient légèrement énervant, pour ne pas dire que je vais me jeter du haut d'une tour...

- voyons ce n'est pas si grave!

- pas si grave? tu rigoles! Ils m'ont vendu!

-..hm oui vu comme ça..tu as des raisons de leur en vouloir, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas sur que t'écraser la tête dans les couloirs soit la meilleurs solution...tu pourrais leur faire la gueule, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent réellement ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi...eh puis tu sais, ça fait déjà trois fois que je te trouve dans les couloir la nuit depuis la pleine lune..

autant de temps, et elle n'est pas venue me faire chier plutôt! j'avoue je suis estomaqué, elle a résisté à plusieurs nuit où elle aurait pu me faire reconsidérer le suicide...

à cause d'elle j'ai perdue mon temps..Pour la peine je vais me coucher;

- bonne nuit Lily..je vais y réfléchir...

- Bonne nuit Remus.

Je vous passe les détails de ma vie ennuyeuse d'adolescent normal et bourré d'hormone..quoique ça je m'en serais passé...Vous saviez que les loups-garous, comme la plupart des êtres magiques similaires aux humains ont des âmes-soeurs, ou compagnons? Ben maintenant vous savez..et le pire c'est que pour un loup-garou, le loup commence à chercher son compagnon idéal dès ses 16 ans..et j'ai eu 16 ans il y a un mois...résultat...je suis bourré de hormone...

Bref je suis allé me couché, et je me suis réveillé comme tout adolescent normal, c'est à dire en écrasant mon réveil contre le mur et en jetant des regard meurtrier à mes colocataires..je crois qu'ils commencent à regretter un peu le faite que je ne sois plus leur ami...ce matin comme tous les matins depuis un certains temps j'ai la tête dans le cul, et c'est pas joli, seule Lily continu de me parler le matin..en même temps elle a la technique...tenez vous allez voir ce matin.

Je descend d'un pas lourd les escalier menant à la salle commune, en bas je vois Lily qui m'attend avec son sac de cour et une grenouille en chocolat dans les mains. Dès qu'elle me voit arriver, elle s'avance vers moi, elle a un regard meurtrier, et je recule d'un pas, avant qu'elle ne m'attrape la tête et alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour crier au meurtre, elle me fourgue la grenouille dans la bouche. Je m'étouffe avec pendant 10 minute avant de pouvoir enfin respirer. Le chocolat a un effet étonnant...encore mieux que du cannabis ou de la cock...comme si j'avais pris un café, mon esprit s'éclaire, je ne suis plus dans ce nuage brumeux et sombre qu'est ma dépression... enfin bref c'est comme si on m'avais foutu un coup de pied au cul violemment pour en déloger ma tête peu réveillée.

Les filles douces naïves et innocentes...ça n'existe pas! ou en tout cas Lily n'en est certainement pas une! elle est violente, Perverse et Sadique! La preuve! Elle est en train d'élaborer un plan pour faire regretter à Severus de l'avoir traiter de sang-de-bourbe il y a une semaine... et je peux vous dire que de ce que j'en ai entendue, elle a déjà prévue de faire le boulot elle même, et qu'il est question de tondeuse, de petite cuillères et rape à fromage... Mais le pire, c'est son regard, et l'atmosphère qui l'entour, c'est pire que le plus affreux des monstres, une grosse psychopathe, sadique et tous ce qui va avec... Je suis sure qu'elle planque un manuelle du « _Comment devenir Maître du monde sans ce faire repérer pour les nuls_ » dans sa valise.

Nous sommes pour le moment en heures d'étude, et mon cerveau est en train de se déconnecter petit à petit au fur et à mesure que le chocolat de ce matin ne fait plus effet... je suis à côté de lily, la tête plongée littéralement dans le livre de métamorphose. À quelques places de là les maraudeurs...ou ce qu'il en reste, ben oui je ne suis plus avec eux... Bref mon état catatonique n'a pas échapper à Lily qui a sorti un large plaquette de chocolat. Je la zieute avec envie, avant que ma vision préférer outre Sirius en Serviette de bain, disparaisse, remplacé par le dos d'un adolescent, qui se tourne quelque minutes plus tard vers moi... et là je me rend compte que ce que je rêve de manger depuis 5 secondes vient d'être englouti par l'adolescent en question, qui a encore la bouche pleine. J'entend à peine Lily hurler quelque chose au garçon mangeur de MA plaquette de chocolat, ma vision se réduit à cette bouche contenant le nectar, mon cerveau ne fonctionne que pour une chose, récupérer le chocolat par n'importe quel moyen. Je vois l'autre se tourner lentement vers Lily, mais je l'attrape par le col avec une main, l'autre derrière la nuque, il n'a pas le temps de protester que je suis déjà sur lui, fouillant sa bouche à la recherche du chocolat. Lorsque je sens le goût fondant sur ma langue, je gémis.

Lorsque je relâche l'autre garçon, je sens un peu de chocolat mélangé à la salive couler sur mon menton, je m'empresse de le lécher goulûment avant d'identifier ma victime... qui est pour le moment en état de choc. Assis sur le sol, les cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage, les yeux gris écarquillés avec surprise, et... autre chose, la bouche ouverte, Sirius Black, le grand le beau, le magnifique Sirius Black... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde... Lily derrière Sirius est passablement calme, de même que désespérée, Peter me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre (ce qui, au passage, est vrai) qui va le violer d'un moment à l'autre (Non mais ça va pas?) James est choqué, de même que la grande salle qui sert pour les heures d'études... Euh... Oups?

- Monsieur Lupin que croyez vous être entrain de faire?

- ben là maintenant, il me semble que je ne fais rien, mais si vous voulez je peux m'occuper...

Tiens? Elle a pas l'air d'apprécier, j'ai pourtant répondu à la question. Ces adultes j'vous jure! Parfois on se demande s'ils servent à quelque chose de concret.

- Je ne parle pas de cela! Mais de ce que vous avez fais à Black!

... je lui dis quoi, que je lui ai rouler la pelle de sa vie et qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais? Et que dans un future pas si proche que ça j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer?... Non. Mauvaise idée.

-...eh bien vous voyez... hum comment dire... Black m'a volé mon chocolat, alors... euh... je l'ai récupéré?

Tous cela dit avec l'air du pauvre garçon qui s'en veut, et qui est désolé pour son comportement... Normalement ça marche à tout les coups.

- vous aurez une heure de colle avec Rusard ce soir.

Quoi? Pourquoi? J'ai rien fait de mal! J'ai juste récupéré ce qui m'appartenais! Y a pas eu mort d'homme!... enfin... sauf peut être l'hypothétique neurone de Sirius... Mais là n'est pas la question puisque l'hypothétique neurone de Sirius est, comme son nom l'indique, hypothétique. Et puis je veux savoir pourquoi je suis collé.

- Pour quel motif professeur?

- agression envers un autre élève (c'était pas une agression!), acte choquant dans un lieu publique, tentative de viol envers un élève non consentant (pour moi il avait pas l'air si non consentant, et puis c'est pas un viol! Juste une mission secours pour mon chocolat! ) Pour ces raisons vous avez une heure de colle avec Rusard ce soir;

- ah.

Bien, ceci étant fait je peux retourner dans ma dépression.

%%%%%

- mais enfin Remus! tu ne veux pas arrêter de déprimer?

- c'est pas toi qui a été trahis par tes meilleurs amis...

- Roh! mais c'est pas bientôt finit? Sirius est un abruti okay! Mais il faut passer à autre chose, et puis j'en ai marre, tu n'es pas le seul à déprimer! Regardes un peu autour de toi!

- où ça?

- abruti! tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis que tu ne parles plus à Sirius il est devenu pathétique? Et encore plus depuis que tu l'as embrassé!

- je ne l'ai pas embrassé, c'était une mission sauvetage pour mon chocolat!

- tu l'as embrassé... mais s'il te plaît fait quelque chose pour Sirius! Même les deux autres abrutis n'ont pas réussit à le sortir de son état.

- Mais pourquoi serrait-il désespéré alors qu'il n'a pas à souffrir de la trahison de ses amis lui?

- Mais parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui!

- M'en fou! Il a dit mon secret!

- Merlin Remus est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu ressembles à un gosse qui boude?

Bien sur que je m'en rends compte, je suis pas neuneu non plus, j'ai juste...Merde, est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire comme les autres? Non franchement, c'est elle qui me dit ça alors que pratiquement toute les semaine, je la vois qui boude parce que James a encore fait une connerie!... attend...Bouder, c'est pour les filles? Alors non je ne boude pas j'agis parfaitement responsablement...Bref je peux pas lui dire que j'ai absolument envie de pardonner à Sirius, et que si possible je lui sauterais dessus, que je pourrais tout faire pour cet abruti congénital? Non c'est pas possible... elle me prendrais pour un fou et personnellement je ne veux pas finir à Sainte Mangouste.

- mais je compte beaucoup comment pour lui?

- de quoi?

- Ben oui t'as dit que je comptais beaucoup pour lui, mais comment ça?

-...si je te dis ça je me fais écharpé, mais... Je dois savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui...

- Non mais ça va pas! c'est privé ça!

- ben les sentiments de Sirius sont aussi privés, et pourtant j'en fais pas tout un fromage!

- je savais pas que tu étais une vache Lily!

- quoi? Goujat!

°Clack!°

... c'est moi ou je viens de me prendre un baffe pour une blague, non mais c'est vrai quoi! C'était un simple calembour! j'y peux rien moi si les filles ont pas d'humour! Mais non t'en vas pas Lily! Pas comme si moi j'allais courir après elle, j'ai pour le moment un air particulièrement choqué, et aussi honteux... à moins que ce ne soit embarrassé... en attendant elle vient de m'abandonner face à un groupe de fille en mode fan face au gentil et timide Remus Lupin...

Ah, je vous ai pas racontez? Eh bien, les maraudeurs ont ce que l'on peut appeler sans exagérer des fanclub, et chaque fanclub est dédier à chaque Maraudeur...Il y a celui de James, pour son talent au Quidditch et son physique assez spectaculaire, Vient celui de Sirius Black, charismatique, gentleman... ah non pas vraiment... ténébreux et tout et tout. Puis il y a celui de Peter, il est assez admiré, qui aurait cru que sous ses airs pataud et enfantin il pouvait avoir un fanclub, certe moins important mais un fanclub pour son côté mignon. Et enfin c'est le mien, dont les filles sont attiré par le fait que je ne parle rarement à l'une d'elle, que je parais très timide, peu sur de moi et que pourtant je sois un préfet au physique attirant... C'est pas moi qui le dit c'est les folles qui vont me sauter dessus si je ne me barre pas en courant... les filles sont vachement flippantes, et après on s'étonne qu'on n'arrive pas à les comprendre, on n'a pas eu le mode d'emploi à la livraison!

Bon c'est pas tout ça hein mais moi je veux pas mourir sous une horde de fille. Je me lève donc pour m'enfuir sans en avoir l'air, et alors que je sors sans trop de dommages de la salle– si on ne compte pas ma chemise partiellement déchirée et des traces de griffures sur les bras-je traverse deux couloirs, monte un escalier avant de me faire agripper violemment par le col, bâillonner par une large main et pousser dans une salle de classe abandonnée. j'entendis un murmure et un cliqueti indiquant que la porte était fermée à clé.

Oh chouette, je survis à des pleines lunes, je déprime pendant un bon moment, je survis à des fan girls pour me faire kidnapper et enfermer dans une salle abandonnée avec un mec dont les intentions sont pas claires.

- Remus...il faut qu'on parle...

Une voix grave, je la connais.. mais d'où? Et puis moi je veux bien qu'on parle, mais je suis bâillonné et maintenu contre un torse assez... bien sculpté, si j'étais pas certains que Sirius m'évite depuis l'histoire de chocolat je parierais que c'est lui.

- Explique moi pourquoi tu as fais ça dans la grande salle Moony...

ah... Fuck. Génial, vive ma vie, filez moi un flingue avant que je réagisse à nouveau par instinct...C'est Sirius... Pas que je l'aime pas au contraire...tiens, ya plus de main devant ma bouche, ça veut dire que je suis obligé de répondre?...mais me colle pas à toi! crétin! ça me perturbe!

- tu sais Sirius hier j'ai vu quelque chose de particulièrement étonnant! Crabbe et Goyle avait un cerveau!

- évidemment sinon ils ne seraient pas à Serpentard, mais ne tournes pas autour du pot, Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

- euh... j'ai réagis par instinct?...

je suis serré un peu plus contre Sirius, Merlin s'il continu comme ça je ne vais pas me retenir...

- Si-Sirius...

- tu sais je m'en suis voulu énormément d'avoir trahis ta confiance, et j'ai eu mal quand tu m'a hurlé dessus à l'infirmerie, je me suis dit que j'avais tout fait foirer, mais que je le méritais parce que je t'avais trahis, et puis tu m'as embrassé, et j'ai été choqué...je pensais que tu ne voulais plus rien de moi... et j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais.. et puis j'ai compris...

- Sirius de-De quoi tu parles?

Les bras m'enlacent un peu plus, et un souffle se rapproche de mon cou... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait? Ne me dites pas qu'il fait ce que je pense qu'il fait? et Normalement c'est moi qui devrait être à sa place! Je suis le Loup! Et et...

-hmmmm Si-...

- Schhh...

Et je me suis fait emporté dans un mélange de sensations... mes jambes ne me portent plus, mon coeur s'affole, et j'ai deux langues dans ma bouche, qui savent danser... c'est une première. Mais le mieux, c'est ces tracés de feu que je sens sur mon torse, je n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Je suis soulevé et reposé sur un bureau... Ma bouche est de nouveau ravi par l'homme... Sirius. J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans une mer d'argent. Et une réalisation me frappe, je suis foutu, parce que je vois l'argent brillé et je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. J'ai trouver mon compagnon... et je ne serais pas le dominant...

- je t'aime...

%%%%%%

Comment j'en suis arriver à me réveiller dans un lit, avec un truc chaud collé à mon dos? Bonne question si quelqu'un a une idée ce serait bien qu'il le dise maintenant... Je tente de me retourner pour remarquer que je suis emprisonné par des bras musclés. J'en conclu donc que ce qui est derrière moi est ce à quoi se rattache les bras, c'est à dire un corps...

J'entends un grognement, et une jambe se glisse entre les miennes, alors que sa compagne s'enroule sur l'ensemble...

je suis nu... Au mon Dieu je suis Nu! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait! Et surtout avec qui? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier?... je me suis fait baffé par lily, je me suis enfui d'un groupe de groupie et...OH MY FUCKING GOSH!

j'ai-j'ai...j'ai trouver mon compagnon, et c'est Sirius... et il... on... On a fait... Dans une salle de classe abandonnée... je pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux ni lui parler sans bégayer... après que j'ai...

- Bonjour Moony... me murmure une voix rauque et sexy dans le creux de l'oreille... ça y est c'est mort, je suis entrain de faire une combustion instantanée... le rouge envahit mon visage à la vitesse de l'éclaire, et je suis persuadé que mes oreilles font de même. J'entends un petit rire derrière moi.

- t'es trop mignon, même après tout ce qu'on a fait tu continues de rougir... je t'aime...

Je m'arrête de penser, mon esprit est blanc, avant de me tourner vers Paddy et de le regarder dans les yeux pour voir s'il est sérieux. Ce que j'y vois me faire sourire et me soulage, alors je m'approche de sa bouche, je l'embrasse, et murmure doucement:

-Je t'aime.

*** FIN***

_Bêta: Lu et approuvé par Miss Tako-chan ^_^ Je trouve ça bien mignon, même si le caractère de Remus est un peu OOC. En tout cas, c'est marrant._

**TADA! je vous demande de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! ça me permettras de m'améliorer et je continuerais sur d'autre one shot!**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
